Switched
by iAnneart01
Summary: Ed and Al get a brilliant idea to do something about a troublesome homunculus called Envy. What if it goes horribly wrong? Crack fic. *Slight changes have been made*
1. Chapter 1

Experimental, thoughtless, and **CRACK**. It depends of the feedback that I receive from this story, if I continue writing this or not.

**Warning**: Not very accurate at all, only loosely based on Brotherhood. Ideas or concepts conveyed are probably and RADICALLY impossible in the FMAB world. To earn yourself a headache, it is wise to not try and analyze everything with Brotherhood logic, as it probably won't make any sense. OOC is prominent all through-out, weird visualizations and tripped-out scenes, etc, etc!

*Takes place in the shower room where Ed and Al are talking *

* * *

.

"Envy's the worst." Edward growled out, eyes taking in a dangerous glint. Alphonse nodded his armor head in agreement.

"He really is the most wicked one. Not only does he not care about hurting others, he finds it entertaining! I can tell by that disgusting smirk he always had on his face. Always messing up our plans, and-" He paused briefly, anger getting the best of him. _And killing Maes Hughes. _"Without his interference, everything would become easier." Ed continued viciously.

Even Alphonse's iron body started to fidget in unease. "Brother. You don't want to-?" He questioned in a rather hesitant voice, apprehensive of his sibling's response. The fury in the shorter Elric's statement died out instantly as he caught the implication of his brother's unfinished question and he put his arms out in a yielding attitude.

"Of _course _not. I don't mean, you know... _killing _ could could never murder a human being-"

"-Although he isn't exactly human to begin with." Al mused to himself, quite uncharacteristically. The other Elric boy merely sucked on his teeth, deep in thoughts.

"...Right." He stated evenly. "If he is or not, we are not capable of taking another person's life; even if it's questionable to keep that said '_person'_ alive because of logic. " With that said, Ed's younger brother stayed silent, considering his words deeply. A sudden snarl came out of the short alchemist throat, catching Al off-guard.

"Even if he deserves the _WORST _possible death." He added venomously his eyes growing darker in rage. Just remembering the green-haired sin boasting about his atrocious actions while they were seemingly about to die in a bottomless pit made his blood boil. He didn't want to dwell on that too deeply, not yet anyways or he would lose his temper. Once again, Al subtly nodded, not wanting to actually voice his approval.

Ed then spoke again in a thoughtful tone. "And even if I _did _want to kill him, and didn't give a shit in doing it, I don't think I am PHYSICALLY capable of going through it. Homunculi aren't exactly mortal." Al put a pensive finger to his nonexistent chin. " He isn't immortal either. It's not impossible, Brother. Roy Mustang killed Lust pretty quickly."

Ed's automail hand waved at him dismissively. "Yeah, but I can't snap my fingers and create combustion instantly like that flaming bastard does. Mere alchemy cannot defeat him, or at least not short enough before I become exhausted trying. Did you already forget that Mustang almost _died_ killing her? If he hand't burned his wounds shut, he would most certainly bled out in less than a minute. It was pure chance, Alphonse. Too much of a risk to take, even if Envy is not as collected and quick-witted as Lust was." He muttered in frustration.

"Besides, we don't really want to go _that _path, do we? We don't need to _eliminate_ him...just make him _useless_ for the time being. " Alphonse looked at him, troubled. "And how do we do that?"

The blonde boy shook his head in response, not really knowing the answer to the question. Then he went into a bit of deep thinking and replied,  
"If there was only a way to get rid of his shape-shifting abilities, then Envy would become a liability in Father's eyes instead of an advantage. But to do that...Damn, alchemy can only go so far though-"

Edward halted his own words abruptly as if something startled him silent, his golden orbs wide and big as silver dollars. He stayed like this for quite a while, making Alphonse grow curious. "What is it, Brother?"

"There is no such thing as bringing the dead back to life, right?" Ed spoke slowly, gears obviously whirring in his head.

A short mental movie projected in Al's metaphorical eyes: vivid, graphic images like a slide show of his brother passed out and bleeding to death. The signature stench of blood couldn't be detected, even though the entire floor was bathed in it. He could sense anything now that he thought about , he noticed his own body was not flesh and blood but metal and hard, cold as the cement floor beneath them. And his brother... his arm and leg was taken by the Gate Finally, he directed his line of sight to the center of the transmutation circle, to that _thing _that was not their mother. It wasn't female. Damn, it wasn't even _human_! Al sighed at the terrible memory.

"Yes." He said softly, looking down. "No such thing."

"But, it _is _possible to transmutate _living _organisms from one place to another; Gateway-wise. " Alphonse's nonexistent eyebrows furrowed in bewilderment.

"I don't understand..."

"When we were in Gluttony's stomach, Envy told me something interesting. Gluttony is the result of a failed attempt in creating another Gateway of Truth. What Father wanted was ultimate power, but instead got a fake Gateway with no limit, no distance, and no escape. At least, that's what Envy thought. There was a way to get out of there, and it involved human transmutation." Ed spoke breathlessly, while Al still was in shock.

"_Human _transmutation? But-" Al still was not sure how to go about this situation. He never really actually knew how Ed, along with the others, came back to the underground Lair, in one piece.

"Don't you see Al? We weren't dead! The equivalent exchange was not faulty this time! By creating a transmutation circle again, I managed to _retransmutate _Envy, Ling and myself to the OTHER side of the gate."

"Something doesn't add up." Alphonse declared, after going through his brother's statement in his head. "You still had to give something up in order to make the transmutation work!"

"We did." He replied evenly. "Or, well. Envy did. We used a part of his philosopher's stone, which drained him of quite few souls to make it happen." Alphonse gave a sound of doubt but eventually nodded, understanding what Edward was talking about. "Alright. But what does this have to do our situation?"

"I was getting to that," Edward said, annoyed, " If Envy's core IS a philosopher's stone, then we can make _another _human transmutation happen to get rid of the homunculus strength."

Alphonse's make-believe eyebrow rose up. "And how could a human transmutation eliminate his power?" Edward sighed and started to wring out his wet sopping hair out like a rag, occasionally wiping his hands on the white towel that covered his lower body section.

"Maybe I can take out the physical body, who actually carries the abilities to shape-shift and regenerate, then we are left with a simply harmless but still annoying asshole who can't do anything but bitch and whine about humans. " Ed grinned as he said this, expecting Al to immediately catch on. Unfortunately he didn't.

"Brother, I really don't know where you're going with this. You're speaking in riddles," The younger Elric sighed in exasperation. A sweat drop appeared anime style in the back of Edward's head "What I mean is...what If I only retransmutate his soul?"

It was like a lightbulb appeared above Al's head as he suddenly gasped harshly and pointed an accusatory finger at his brother.

"YOU WANT TO ATTACH ENVY'S SOUL TO AN ARMOR!"

"HA! So he can never tire and become practically indestructable? HELL no! We want to defeat him, not make him stronger. I practically almost kicked the bucket fighting No. 48 and I will not risk fighting against _that _again! What I am thinking, maybe can't even be done. There is no harm in trying, except of course a rebound. What we should do, Alphonse-" Edward took a deep breath of anticipation, draped the white towel to his shoulder and grinned again.

"-Is leave his soul at the Gate."

_"WHAT'S TAKING SO DAMN LONG THERE?!-" _A blonde military officer, or Envy in disguise, slammed the door open only to be greeted by Ed's naked form, and Al's horrified expression.

"AHHHH!"

Their blood curdling shrieks were heard through out the entire Central headquarters.

* * *

**Weird plot that's for sure...well, tune in to see what happens next , I guess.**


	2. Chapter 2

Well it seems some people are actually liking the direction this story is taking, so I present to you next update! Hope you like.

* * *

.

After the too long 'chat' with King Bradley and checking that Envy was not on their tail, the two Elric brothers immediately took a direction headed to Central Library. These boys were set on to figure out any extra information on figuring out how attach souls to actual mortal beings, and to see if it was EVEN possible.

"Brother, I don't think this is going to work." Al stated uneasily as he took note of Ed's determined face, the same expression he wore before Mother's failed transmutation. "I know that it seems a bit far-fetched, but there has to be something we can do to get rid of that parasitic soul-less bastard,"

"That's just it, Ed! Does Envy even HAVE a soul?"

Edward's big ego bubble deflated like popped air balloon at his sibling's words. "Eh... I don't know." He finally said sheepishly. "I guess we have to assume he does. Well, he has all the souls of Xerxes inside his body, right? So he may have a soul too! Or... Agh! Who are we to decide if someone has a soul or not? Though he is artificially created, the homunculi still think and feel like we do, whether they like it not. By that logic, they MUST have a soul!"

"The fact that you are assuming seems reason enough to not even dwell in this subject, Brother." Alphonse's disapproving voice rattled the small alchemist to his core. "You know as well as I do I absolutely loath assuming something without stated facts and research. But we have to at least try and find out if there is a slight possibility of making this happen. And I can't do that if you already shut down the idea before it was even proved or not!" Edward finished with an irritate tinge, glaring at the metal armor.

Al had the decency to look at least a little bashful. "Well that IS true, but how are we even supposed to go about this situation? Do we change the theory because Envy's a homunculus? What if there's a rebound and you end up as an armor, too?!"

"We learned from our mistakes in the past not to try and bring the dead back to life. As far as I am concerned, that weird freak isn't dead and theoretically speaking, there is no other problem hindering the transmutation." He spoke earnestly, his confidence gaining with each word. Alphonse remained quiet for two seconds before humming inquisitively.

"Hmm, I don't know..." He wondered sarcastically, to which Ed found a bit surprising coming from his little brother. "You do bring up some good points. Oh wait, a small teeny-tiny problem may mess that up, like the fact that Envy's a **HOMUNCULUS**!" If armors could glare angrily that is exactly what Al was doing right now. "Dammit, Alphonse! Stop being so negative! We'll figure out all we need to know as soon as we get to the library." Edward huffed at him, glancing at the immense building a few meters away.

As soon as they arrived at the entrance, the Elric boys looked at each other, now both pairs of eyes filled with determination as they nodded to one another and entered, dead set on finding what they came for.

..

"All of this just repeats what we already know, Brother!" Alphonse complained, throwing another thick hardback over his shoulder to the ever-growing pile of the read (and useless) pile of alchemy books. Edward currently lolled his head back lazily in agreement, his feet crossed over the other currently on top of the table and leaning on his chair away from the wood, making him susceptible to toppling backwards. The book he currently held in his hand was also completely useless in showing him a new fact about human transmutation or how homunculi are made.

"Damn, we are getting nowhere!" Ed growled, throwing the book to the floor in exasperation. "Is there a book that doesn't say D_o not perform_ _human transmutation_?! "

Al sighed, standing up from his own chair. "Well, there's still a ton of books in this gigantic library. There must be at least _one_ that can help us." With that stated, he went to search more books at the dusty shelves, leaving Ed muttering to himself about something he couldn't quite catch. With the metal hand, he thumbed through many hardbacks in a well-known academic shelf, discarding the ones he felt like wouldn't help with their current situation.

_Mmm, no, this won't work. No, no **Alchemy for Beginners** DEFINITELY won't work, neither will **Myths and Facts about Transmutation**. I don't think this one-_

Alphonse stopped on a particular dark purple covered book that was wedged in between two encyclopedia-sized books almost to the corner of the shelf, with no title and author name. Unusual. "Hm?" With his index finger, he pulled back the spine of the book, effectively sliding it out from the tight spot it had and into his hands. The book was heavy and withered, and the dark violet cover had a thin sheen of dust on top of it. He wanted to blow on the cover to get rid of the dust, but since he was a suit of armor, he resorted to just wiping it with the metal hand.

"Hmmm..." He wondered, trying to find something that mentioned the author or the title. He opened hard cover to find a yellowed frayed page that still contained absolutely nothing. Wait, what was that at the bottom? He peered at the bottom edge of the paper with more closeness. It had something inscribed in there. It was done in standard carbon pencil, and the letters looked so faded and old, it was practically unintelligible. Luckily, Al was patient and he was able to decipher the letters within record time.

"Slave...#23?"

His metaphorical eyebrows raised, as if to say "Huh?" and searched around any other edges to see if he could get a bit more information than that. Unfortunately, only the scrawled letters at the bottom were the only ones present. "Wonder what that means.." He took the book firmly with his left hand and started skimming through the pages with the other, trying to get an idea on what content this book held. From what he could see, the pages were filled with tons of small script words and weird symbols he never saw before. Alphonse then turned the page and saw a symbol he was all too-familiar with.

The Human transmutation circle.

Only, this one was a bit different. The engravings on the sides of the circle were distinct and the star at the middle instead of being a standard hexagon, it had _seven _sides. There were much more phrases scattered around the circle, that didn't seem to make much sense such as _Mark of the beast,_ and _Devil's advocate._ "This is strange," He murmured to himself, eyes drinking in the sight of the heptagon before noticing the symbol that was inside the smallest circle, right smack in the middle of the transmutation.

The inked winged serpent devouring its tail and the six-pointed start right in the center was too damn obvious for Al that this book had exactly what they were looking for.

Below the circle, with high sophisticated calligraphy were the words:

_exitium de artificiales humana,  
__pro maxime sanctus sacrificet._

The younger Elric did not know exactly what it said, since he was not fluent in latin but he did pick up the words _artificiales_ _humana_, meaning artificial human. This only mean one thing. This had something relating homunculi. He turned the page over again, and began to read the first paragraph. As he read each words, his make-belief eyes began to wide in shock and awe. He couldn't believe what he was actually reading.

"Ed..." Alphonse began to shout out to his brother, who answered with a bored "_What?_"

"I think we found what we're looking for..."

. .

.

"Alphonse, this is PERFECT!" Edward exclaimed as he finished drawing the last triangle on the six-pointed star inside the serpent.

"Where was this book all our lives?!" He stated enthusiastically, standing up from the floor and putting his hands on his waist with pride. Though the older Elric brother was clearly very happy, Alphonse had a dubious look on his face. After a couple of weeks of reading the book thoroughly and practicing the different transmutations circles along with other symbols needed, they were ready.

"Yeah...how convenient for that book to pop up, just when we are looking for this..." Al mumbled more to himself than to Ed. Even though what the book stated contained a lot of eye-opening knowledge that he was sure not even the most skilled alchemist knew, he had a feeling that by doing this, something would go wrong.

"Now, we need to lure in that damn homunculus so we can finally get this in motion-"

"FULLMETAL!" Roy Mustang's booming baritone voice pierced his skulll suddenly, and Edward growled out, turning to his 'superior' who had let himself in their suite. "HEY! You can't just come in here like you own the damn place, can't you KNOCK?" He gritted out between teeth, annoyed at the man's presence. Mustang only smirked at the short boy, his onyx eyes glinting, clearly enjoying pushing his buttons. Meanwhile, Alphonse stayed in a corner, praying to whoever was up there that the room wouldn't end up like a battle arena like last time.

"Soon enough I will be Fuhrer and I WILL own this place!" Roy replied cockily, still with the mocking grin while the alchemist fumed at him. But, that's not important right now Fullmetal. You need to head out to Rush Valley, immediately. That is an order." Edward's golden eyes widened, and then narrowed. "WHAT? NO! I hate going to that place, it's like a million crazy-_crazier_ Winry's!"

"There's been reported homunculi activity going on over there and you need to check it out. I want you to go and report back what happened. And I want a _full detailed _report, Fullmetal." Mustang added sternly, his face growing grim. "Why can't you go, you lazy basta-" Ed stopped his own words as he took in what he and Al were discussing before that annoying colonel came barging in.

If there was homunculi activity going on in Rush Valley, then more likely than not, Envy will be there doing what he does best... fucking things up. If he was there, then it was the perfect chance to prove the homunculi transmutation theory! A grin began to form in Ed's face, which made Roy feel a little puzzled since the short-tempered pipsqueak never liked to be told what to do (or at least without complaining about it one billion times) but Alphonse knew his brother too well. He knew _exactly _what he was thinking. Al internally sighed. Sometimes he wondered if he really was the older brother instead of the latter, since Ed was a little too impulsive and reckless for his own good.

_Nii-san, I just hope you're right about this... you can't afford another rebound..._

"There goes my entertainment." The colonel muttered to himself, and stepped out.

"It's like destiny wants us to capture Envy and make this transmutation happen!" Edward breathed out optimistically. He was definitely in a good mood, and hopeful that's what they were about to do could be accomplished. His happy bubble was quickly shot down again by Alphonse when he said. "Wait, Brother."

"Ah," He groaned irritatingly and turned to look at his sibling, wondering what he could possibly counter argue.

"Mustang just said we have to go to Rush Valley. Why on earth would the homunculi even be _interested _in visiting that place?" He bit his lip in thought. That was a really good point. Why _would _they want to go over there? All that place ever offered was automail. Large quantities of automail couldn't possibly be something they wanted, could it? It was definitely strange, but the brothers could think about it more as they board the train heading towards Rush Valley.

"Well, I'm not sure, but we can't figure out a damn thing from over here so might as well start moving." Edward stated as-a-matter-of-factly and began to put some cloaks and clean clothes into a fabric sack. "Don't forget the book, Al." The younger brother nodded and popped out his chest plate to insert the violet book in the armor.

"Wait, wait! Let me put my stuff in there too," Ed added, running over to Al while the armor looked at him with a death glare. "What do you think I am, your carrying mule?!"

"Maybe."

"BROTHER!"

* * *

Her hair was getting in the way again.

She huffed annoyingly, and put her silver wrench down to adjust her ponytail and tighten the bandanna knot. "There we go, " Winry Rockbell smiled as her bangs did not manage to bother her anymore and she continued working out the new automail prosthetic that needed to be sent before tomorrow. She wiped the sweat from her brow, accidentally smearing herself with more oil grease and exhaled at her almost finished limb. This was the eighth arm she completed in that _same day_.

In the small town of Resembool, her clientele was never too big and she was never required to work constantly on the clock. Rush Valley, however, was not named the Holy Grail of Automail for nothing! Business was definitely booming, and Winry was glad of that, but it did put a much more significant pressure on the mechanic. Customers came in Garfield's shop by the swarm, all of them needing some service or another, and while she wanted to help all of them, she couldn't split herself at once! This week especially, had been extremely busy which meant an entire seven days of not sleeping at all.

_In a couple more days, I'll return to Resembool with my granny and take my much-deserved rest..._

"Winry, darling! You have a visitor!" Garfield's effeminate voice rang in her ear, and she considered ignoring him, since she still needed to work on the automail arm and still needed to do about four more legs. After a second of contemplating, she decided not to since that would be rude and called out. "Who is it, Gar?"

"It's your little blonde _friend_ that has a fabulous ass!"

_"HEY! DON'T TALK ABOUT MY ASS, YOU PERV!__"_

Winry gasped, recognizing that loud voice immediately. She pocketed her tool immediately and sprung out of her workshop to the entrance of the store. Sure enough, the short alchemist was grinning at her, clearly pleased at her shocked expression and was about to open his mouth when the hard surface of a large wrench smashed down his skull. "OW! What the-?!"

"That's what you get for not calling!" Winry shouted, an angry vein popping in her forehead. "I have so much work to do right now and if you came here for ANOTHER automail replacement because you are INCAPABLE of taking care of it for long periods of time, so help me God I will KILL-!"

"I didn't break my automail, woman! Dammit that really hurts, are you fucking crazy-"

**WHACK!**

"OWW! Stop hitting my _head_!"

"Don't call me crazy, you pipsqueak!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT ANTS LOOK DOWN UPON HIM?!"

Garfield, noticing that their rising voices were causing the customers to stare, put a firm hand on Winry's shoulder, letting her know that she should calm down since they were starting to make a scene. She inhaled deeply and exhaled, finally smiling warmly at her childhood friend and extended her arms to him. Edward only made a weird face, a little reluctant to get closer to her, but he finally did, returning her hug with a grimace in his face.

"Hey, where's Al?" She asked him as soon as they broke from the hug. "He got held up back at the station. He should be here any moment. Winry, now that you're here, you wouldn't mind checking up the arm?"

"Of course not!" She beamed at him, though a little puzzled at him asking her to give him a check up. "Come, let me take you to my workshop."

"...Alright."

. .

"Damn Al, what's taking so long?!"

Edward Elric fumed at his younger brother, who was currently struggling with his armor body going through the threshold of the train. They were the last passengers getting off, and the man standing at the entrance was looking at them impatiently, annoyed at the delay the two were causing.

"I'm trying, Brother! But this exit is too narrow!" Alphonse whined, still flailing his arms, attempting to wedge himself free of the constricted doorway. An exasperated sigh escaped Ed's lips as he grew closer to his brother's figure.

"On the count of three, okay? One...two...THREE!" With Ed grabbing Al's hands firmly, he pulled with all his might while the other brother writhed about. Finally, with a loud POP!, Alphonse was dislodged but with a little too much force, making the two Elric brothers topple over on the hard cement.

"OW! Fuck, Alphonse, get OFF ME!"

"Sorry!" As soon as he got off his older sibling, and Ed could finally breath again, the two looked around, familiar with Rush Valley's endless automail shops.

"Okay, so here we are. Now what?" The golden eyed boy huffed annoyingly.

"I guess we should start looking for any suspicious activity."

Edward glanced at his brother, and nodded reluctantly. He suddenly smiled, thinking of his blonde mechanic. "Hey, you think Winry's still here as an apprentice?" Alphonse put a thoughtful finger to his chin. "Hmm. I don't know, it's been a couple of months, hasn't it. You want to check out Garfield's shop first to see if she's there?"

At first it seemed like the short alchemist wanted to say yes, but he bit his lip in consideration. "Nah, we should get started on Colonel Dipshit's report first. Then we'll pay a visit to Winry...if she's even here." He looked around, noticing how people were starting to crowd.

"Ugh, let's get out of here Al. These freaks are already eyeing my arm with their tools ready."

Alphonse nodded.

* * *

So, I've combined two chapters :o I like the ending result. How bout you?


	3. Chapter 3

Note: This chapter is chock-load of "this shit is impossible in Brotherhood" and freaky coming up...you've been warned.

You be in dangerous waters..

* * *

.

"Hey Ed," Alphonse called out in a distant pensive voice. The two were currently walking down a heavily transited road, presumably checking for any type of activity for more than an hour. So far, they haven't seen anything out of the ordinary. His brother turned his head slightly to let him know he was listening.

"I just thought of something." The older boy blew his longs bangs from covering his eyes before obnoxiously stating, "What?" He got silence for a response and he stopped walking to look at the suit of armor head on. "If we are planning on retransmuting only Envy's soul, what will we do with his body?" Edward frowned slightly, contemplating his question.

"I mean, the body is just going to be an empty vessel," Al continued. "It wouldn't be wise to leave it lying around. Maybe someone figures out what we've done...if it can be done," He muttered the last sentence more to himself. "And uses the body for his own-"

"or her," Ed interjected. "...and uses it for his or her own wicked plans."

The short alchemist snickered at his brother's tendency to be so dramatic. "Like who?" He gave a small smile. Al sighed exasperatingly, throwing his large metal hands in the air. "I don't know, Ed. All I'm saying is we should take precautions with Envy's body." He grinned at the other boy's frustration. " That sounds logical enough. If it makes your feel any better, we'll hide it in a place where no one can find it. How about that?" Al reluctantly nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I guess that would work..."

Ed put his automail hand over his brother's iron shoulder, patting it comfortingly. "Don't worry about it too much, Al. Everything will be okay." He said reassuringly.

"I sure hope so, Brother."

With that said, the two picked up their pace in finding any homunculi nearby, the eagerness to start their little 'experiment' starting to grow and fester in their mind.

.

The blonde mechanic stepped out of her workshop with a large smile on her face. She looked behind her shoulder once, as if double checking that nobody was following her, gave a small pleased sound, and continued to walk towards the exit of the automail shop, not even glancing at Garfield waving her over to attend a customer.

As soon as she made her way past the wooden threshold, her eyes focused on the sky above her.

The sun was about to set, so she figured it was about 6 o'clock. This meant she had to move at a quicker pace. After maneuvering herself in the more congested roads and blocks of Rush Valley, she cut a corner on the right and entered a desolate portion of the large city. Passing through many run-down shops that were long abandoned, she walked briskly along the deserted street. Her feet scuffled with the cracked pavement quietly, and she turned her head sideways in both directions, assuring herself of her solidarity.

A wide grin curled in her full lips as she approached a dark alley, the type of place where a sleazy good-for-nothing man would lure in an innocent girl to take advantage of took a couple of more steps in the obscure location, disappearing in the ominous after, a bright red flash consumed the small contained space. Seconds later, the sound of a gun or rifle cocking rang throughout the desolate street. Then...

**BOOM!**

Alphonse and Edward literally jumped out of their skins as the sudden explosion bombarded their ears. They spun around quickly to see black smoke billowing from a couple of blocks away. The impact of what seemed to be a bomb going off was so strong that pebbles on the paved road trembled unceasingly. The sounds of frightened screams were heard right after, and the apprehensive whispers of many people. After a moment of stunned silence, Al spoke.

"Well, that definitely seems suspicious." His brother frowned at the now-graying smoke dispersing like a fog into the darkening evening. "C'mon, Alphonse. Let's go!"

Both boys took off to where the smoke was coming from, pushing past the panic-ridden residents who were running in the opposite direction. They arrived at the site in record time, with the dark smoke preventing them from coming any closer. The two positioned themselves in combat stance, standing in front of the hazy alley. The smoke was thinning, and soon enough the two brothers spotted something.

A black figure makings its way towards them.

At the sight of the figure, Ed clapped his two hands together and touched his automail arm, creating a long blade from the metal in order to defend himself from this villainous character. It grew closer and closer...Both of them went slack-jawed. They were both completely shocked to recognize Winry coming out, all the while smiling like if nothing happened

"Winry!" Edward yelled out after a couple of moments being in dumb shock, a confused expression on his face. "What are you doing here?!" Her smile lessened and she pouted at the state alchemist while putting a cocky hand on her hip.

"What, no hello?"

"What happened?" Al interjected, stepping forward to his childhood friend. "What were you doing in that alley?" Winry smiled again. "I was walking around the block, you know, taking a break and I heard this really loud BANG! After seeing the smoke, I decided to investigate a little. Didn't find anything though." Ed's eyebrow rose. Before he could even question her response, Winry smacked her full lips and looked up at the sky again.

"Well, I think I should head on back to Garfield's shop, it's already late and he'll get worried. Stop by if you can, okay? See _you later, boys..._" The last phrase was almost not heard as she was already lighting jogging away to her destination. Before they knew, she was gone. Two large question marks appeared on the Elrics' heads, puzzled by her strange if not a cold behavior. She didn't even hug them or even seemed like she missed them.

"Hey..." Al again spoke uneasily. "Doesn't Winry usually smack you repeatedly in the head with her wrench after she notices what you did with her arm?" Ed looked down at the trasmutated blade he created a few moments ago. That _was _true. She always freaked out, saying how could he 'tamper with her precious automail' and nonsense like that. This time, she didn't flinch at the arm-turned-blade and he was sure she glanced at it once or twice. Weird.

"Yeah...she always does that." He muttered. She was definitely acting strange, but right now they had bigger things to worry about. Like who caused the explosion and where the _hell _were those homunculi. "We'll have to worry about her later, Alphonse. Let's do what we came here for first. " The smoke was pretty much gone from the narrow space, so they could see with clarity now. Large pieces of broken jagged rock were moved from their path, now making a medium-sized crater from a obscure corner visible to their sight.

Ed kneeled down to the crater, observing it painstakingly, while his gloved fingers rested on his chin. "It can't be a bomb. The crater is too small."

"It's impossible for a normal shotgun or machine gun to make that much of a noise AND smoke." Alphonse added, trying to figure out what kind of object would cause the contradicting damage. In an instant, it came to him out of nowhere, and before he could even consider it, he was already blurting it out hurriedly.

"Brother. It's a bazooka."Edward looked at him like if he was mad. "Those were made illegal before Amestris was even created. They don't even use them in the military! Shit, not even the Fuhrer can use them!" Al knew that Ed brought up a good point, but now he was more than assured to his initial answer.

"It's the only weapon that makes sense. It's short range, creates a not-too-long explosion, it's noisy and blows a lot of smoke. "He shot back. "While that is true, who in hell can get their hands on a _bazooka_?" Alphonse had no answer for that. The younger boy suddenly snapped fingers (if metal fingers can even do that), exclaiming, "I've got it! This is obviously work of the homunculi. It's not making logical sense, so any time something doesn't make sense, it HAS to be them!"

Edward's eyes were large and wide as his brother spoke, absorbing his words as another idea emerged in his mind. "It's Envy, Al." He stopped talking for a moment to look at his older brother, with a look of concern on his face. The whole _catch-Envy_ experiment was really getting to him, now everything that happened had to immediately be the troublesome homunculus!

"Uh, it doesn't necessarily have to be Envy, brother, it could be any of the other homuncu-"

"NO, Alphonse. It's Envy! I'm sure of it." He interrupted frustratingly, glaring at the other boy. "He has the ability to create weapons from his own limbs, right? So, wouldn't it be easy for him to create a bazooka with his arm?"

"...hmm..." Al definitely didn't think of that.

"Not only that, " Edward added darkly, his eyes narrowing dangerously. "He can shape-shift into anyone imaginable." A gasp escaped Alphonse as he caught air of what his brother was suspecting. "...including people that we know and are friends with." He clenched his fists in anger, taking a deep breath before looking at the other in front of his with a determined expression on his face. His brothers face had a tight fearful look, not wanting to dwell on what could have happened to...

"Alphonse..." He said evenly. "I think we need to pay a visit to our favorite mechanic."

.

.

"Edward, Alphonse!" Garfield greeted them warmly as they came in his store. As always, the store was bustling with activity, even though it was already past 8 and it was about to close in 15 minutes. "You came to see Winry again, boy?" He smiled at them and continued speaking. " Ed this time you brought your brother along! Funny, I didn't see you leaving that other time." Ed looked at him in obvious bewilderment. "Huh?"

"Did Winry make you leave out of the back door? I swear that girl is so rude sometimes" He scoffed, unaware of Edward's currently shell-shocked expression. "Uh, what are you talking about?"

"Well, you visited her about a couple of hours ago, remember?"

"..."

Alphonse tightened his fists, and he practically hear his brother clench his own teeth in anger. "Yeah, now I think I remember. Must have spaced out for a bit, "He laughed lightly before excusing himself, already quickening his pace to the back of the shop. "Alright, take care boys!" Garfield called out and went back to his own business.

They were both in front of the large metal back door, looking at it apprehensively. Ed fidgeted with his right gloved hand, glancing at it once before taking his attention to Alphonse who was also looking in the same direction. Much like Roy Mustang's own, he had a pure white glove that had red inked symbol imprinted in the back of it, for convenience purpose. He painted it on while on the train for five hours, so he made it excruciatingly exact. The human transmutation circle. Huh. After today, a better name would be the _homunculus _transmutation circle.

The door banged open and the two stormed out, expecting to see Envy already launched to attack. However, at first glance, there was absolutely nothing.

Just dirt ground that encompassed the back of the building. Well that was certainly anticlimatic... Edward couldn't help but muse to himself as he was about to turn around to his left when he heard a sound.

Alphonse gasped as he turned to the far right , to their side a few meters away, sat Winry Rockbell bound to a wooden chair, wrists and ankles tied with a thick rope, and silver duct-tape stuck on her mouth. She was well-hidden by some metal scraps that have been lying around probably to make sure she wouldn't baby blue eyes were wide in horror, she writhed about helplessly in her bounds pitifully, and by the muffled screams beneath the tape, she wanted to get away from the humunculus standing right beside her.

"Winry-chan!" Both brothers shouted in concern before zeroing in on the Winry impersonator, who seemed to not be all there. "Envy..." He seethed at him. As he took a step towards him, he took note of his expression. If Ed didn't know any better, he would though Envy looked... lost. Dazed.

He didn't think much of it as he immediately clapped his hands together and placed them on the ground, creating spikes from the ground directed straight at Envy, who still had the audacity to wear Winry's face. The fake azure eyes widened and he quickly jumped out of the way, afterwards looking at the blonde alchemist in some type of shock or fear. While he found Envy's current state of being strange, Edward decided he was not to waste any time.

He needed to do the transmutation before his chance got away.

"Alphonse! NOW!"

The armor who had sneaked up on the blonde impostor, suddenly wrapped his arms around the girl's waist, knowing that the homunculus strength was no match for the metal but hopefully it would be enough to buy Edward enough time to get close to Envy and go through with the transmutation.

Fortunately, it was enough time and soon he was right in front of Envy's face. Too soon for Envy to even think about getting away.

He clapped his hands together, the red symbol on his glove glowing eerily , and placed them on his chest, right above the fake breasts he created. The homunculi struggled, but Alphonse found his struggling weak and not really there. As if he was giving up, or he was too weak to even try and get away. The signature blue light of alchemy began to glow from Edward's palm, and that is where both brothers were shocked speechless at what happened next.

With Winry's eyes big as saucers, Envy opened his mouth to give out a bloodcurdling scream.

A very _girly _scream.

"What in the hell-?" Edward jumbled out breathlessly. It genuinely sounded like he was completely terrified. Alphonse then took a look at the tied up Winry right next to them and saw something that made his metaphorical blood grow icy cold. The tied up Winry no longer had a fearful look in her eyes, and she was still bound to her chair with the duct tape on her mouth. What he didn't see before was the outlines of a wide jeering smirk forming on Winry's lips. The _tied _Winry's lips.

He realized at that moment something was not right.

As the not-tied Winry's eyes rolled to the back of her head, and she began to lightly seize up in his armor arms, he _knew _that they fucked up. Big time "Oh, _shit_. _SHIIT!_" Alphonse swore uncharacteristically and let go of the so called impostor before the blue alchemy light subsided. "EDWARD! GET YOUR HANDS OFF WINRY!" He put his armor hand right at the victimized Winry's shoulder in which she looked up at him in slight astonishment before narrowing her eyes.

"What? What are you talking about Al, this is _ENVY_!" Edward yelled to his brother, bewildered, still refusing to remove his two hands while the transmutation was taking place.

"Get your hands off her RIGHT NOW! Can't you see?!We've been tricked! She still hasn't shifted back to her regular shape!" Alphonse screeched at his brother. "Heh!" Winry's voice assaulted Ed's eardrums, as he looked at the Winry in front of him, who was looked like she was about a second from passing out and then directed his line of vision to the other girl tied to the chair. She had a large grin on her face. The duct tape was gone.

A red flash began to gnaw at the bound Winry's toes, and going upwards slowly. Leisurely. Her big work boots were replaced with scantily clad pale feet with black leggings that had no heel and front. Her legs began to grow more muscular and the chair was dissolving into thin air. Her shapely waist widened to a more flat figure, while the abdominal grew defined and hard.

"Well, well, Alphonse. So you finally figured out my little plan, did ya?! Boy, you sure are a smart one, I thought I had to look out for only Fullmetal!" The famous in-between-genders and chain-smoker voice of Envy emerged from Winry's mouth. Edward looked like he was about to throw up from the horror of it all. "W-W-WINRY!" He looked down at the collapsed figure that was actually the _real _automail mechanic. How...how did they manage to get tricked like that?! He knelt down to her, and checked her vitals. Heartbeat was normal, and she was breathing. She was in other words, healthy. But her sapphire-turned-dull gray eyes were wide open and he knew that his mechanic was not in her body anymore.

Her soul had been successfully transmuted at the Gate.

As the dark evergreen hair began to sprout from Envy's form, he grinned wickedly at the two brothers with a hand on his hips, now in his preferred form. "I can't believe you actually fell for that cheap trick. My, my all this time I really overestimated you-" The shape-shifter began to taunt, but was cut short when he felt a burning feeling in his core. "What the fuck?" He looked down to see that Alphonse never removed his heavy hand from his shoulder and now he knew why.

Similiar to the Fullmetal Alchemist, Alphonse had engraved the transmutation circle inside his iron hand. He tried to yank his shoulder away from the walking tin-can but was horrified to realize he couldn't move a single finger.

The eerie blue glow encased the homunculu's entire body while Ed gaped at the scene before him. Envy was cemented to the spot that he currently stood had no time to scream, struggle, run, shout or curse in anger at failing to see that small detail. In a much more faster time than Winry's soul transfer, the blue light subsided and Envy's body collapsed with a loud _THUD_ dirt ground, his eyes the same dull-gray that Winry's were at the moment.

A soul-less Winry and Envy.

Edward pulled at his golden hair in desperation . In the end, they did end up proving their theory correct. Transmuting souls was possible. And everything went horribly wrong just like last time. Only this time was worse...they ended up removing _Winry _from their life and had no chance of bringing her back.

"Winry," He choked in tightly-reined in grief, his knees falling to the ground at the practically life-less girl. _How did everything turn out so damn wrong? _He thought to himself as he stared at her foggy eyes, while trying unsuccessfully to blink his tears away. Alphonse however, was furiously trying to think of a way in order to bring the mechanic back. He couldn't grieve, not just yet. There had to be a way to bring their friend back. If they were able to send her over there, then by GOD, they will send her right back!

"Ed, get up. " He knew his tone was harsh and he was only trying to prove to himself that he was still optimistic, but even his hope was slowly dwindling. "Attach her like you did to me on the armor!" Edward was not responding to Alphonse's words. He was still in a dumb shock, staring at her as if he did that long enough, it would will her soul back into her body. "Ed. Ed... EDWARD!" Al shouted at his still immobile body and he gave up trying to get a reaction from his brother, deciding to do it for himself. Al was going to return her to this world, no matter what the cause.

For bringing her soul back, he needed some type of sacrifice. But what?

"Envy's stone!" It finally occurred to him, and he quickly approached Envy's body in order to search for the stone and retrieve it. He wasn't sure exactly how much of the stone he think would suffice for the sacrifice but he would guess around a small portion of it, since it holds many souls. As he opened up Envy's chest and saw the gleaming red stone, he was tempted to rip the entire gem right out of the homunculu's body but refrained from doing so. He didn't need the entire thing. Just a small piece of it.

As he removed the assumed necessary piece, he spotted a small dirty blade lying around a few rock and picked it up, dusting it off a few times. He looked at the short alchemist still not moving and without warning or hesitation, grabbed his flesh hand. "Sorry Brother, but I have to do this!" After that said, he sliced open three of his fingers .

Hard.

Edward made a horrible choking sound at the pain, his eyes bulging out of his head at the horrid pulsing that overtook his hand and wanted to open his mouth to spill out a string of colorful obscenities but found that the pain rendered him speechless. His younger brother said nothing as he gripped his fingers tightly so the red liquid would overflow at the tip. He guided the index finger, which had been collecting a lot of blood, to Winry, his metaphorical heart pounding away in anxiety. Al began to mark her pale-white forehead with the same symbol that the inside of his armor carried. The same symbol that Ed created with his own blood in order to bring Alphonse's soul back. The one makes it possible for him to even be in this world.

The Blood Seal.

As he finished marking her with his brother's blood, he made a drop of the ruby-red liquid fall on the philosopher's stone and squeezed Ed's fingers again to make a small but spreading puddle of dark blood. Alphonse quickly let go of Ed's hand, who was currently swaying back and forth at his dizziness, and began to draw the same blood seal on the dirt ground, only enlarging it in size to encompass half of Winry's body. He put the shard of the Philosopher's stone in the middle of the circle, and hesitated a bit, thinking about how he was about to use human souls to bring his friend back. Nevertheless, he clapped his own two metal ones since deep down he knew that those human souls could never be saved anyway. They would suffer even if they were kept intact, might as well use them to save Winry's life.

The blue lightning began to spark as he placed his hands firmly on Winry's temples. As he heard Ed plummet to the ground, probably passing out from the blood loss, Al wished he could have closed his own eyes, in order to not see the beautiful girl's once lively body look like a rag doll. The blue lightning grew extremely bright.

So blindingly bright, that blue was not visible anymore. Just a pure white. He could not see anything but the blinding white.

Then...

Alphonse saw the dark stone doors of the Gate.

* * *

Confusing and convoluted, this story is hard to write up . If you have any question about this chapter, feel free to ask!


	4. Chapter 4

There might be so confusion in this chapter, so PM, or review and let me know if you have any questions :)

* * *

.

_Roy Mustang almost gave an illusion of gliding out of out of the Elrics' room._

_He had a serious look on his face for quite a while as he walked, making him seem either frustrated or annoyed to someone who didn't know him well. For those who did know him, however, they would pass by and say Lt. Colonel Mustang was acting like his normal asshole self. After a couple of minutes in complete silence, and with no one in close proximity to him, his thin lips uncharacteristically widened to a smirk, his onyx eyes glinting in curiosity at what he had just witnessed a few moments ago._

_"So the Fullmetal Pipsqueak and the tin can of his brother are planning something having to do with transmutation and and sexy Envy the Jealous. The little brat. "_

_After the strange uttering spewed out of his mouth, infamous red lightning began to spark around the dark-haired military officer's body. A black skort barely reaching mid-thigh replaced his uniform pants and a tight midriff-baring top substituted the blue military jacket. His almond-shaped eyes shifted to a much more angular and sharp look and the black irises visibly lightened to a mauve purple. The pitch-black hair grew past his waist, and it shone an emerald-green tint when the light hit it at the right moment._

_He laughed in a raucous way, happy to be in his young and cute form. "Let's see what these dumb boys want with little ol' me." He ran his tongue along his abnormally sharp teeth and grinned._

_._

_His fake-green eyes observed the two Elric brothers from afar. Much to Envy's chagrin, some stupid human had already picked the train seat that he initially wanted but couldn't obtain since he got there too late. The seat was directly in the back of Al and Ed, so it was perfect to keep close tabs on them but the man and his disgusting daughter won him by half a second._

_He couldn't really kill them in a public place, it would rise suspicions, so he resorted to sitting in a more far place in the train, making his sight of the brothers a minimum. He could only eye them in certain points at time, and since they were in a diagonal direction from his own seat, it would also look strange if they were to suddenly turn around behind them and find him blatantly staring at them. He scowled at his predicament, which really didn't fit the face and form he chose to shift into. To anyone's eyes, he was actually a small slender young woman with long blonde hair with large doe-like green eyes and full pink lips. It was kind of a weird combination of Winry's looks with that Ice Queen in Briggs. What was her name again? Olive Something? Ah well, who cares, he had better things to worry about like observing Edward's current activity._

_Truth to be told, he was a little puzzled after watching Edward draw on something on his gloved hand for four and half hours. He couldn't very well see specifically what he drew but managed to make out some type of transmutation circle, with a lot of strange symbols that aren't usually included. The types of hieroglyphs present in the circle seemed out of place and new. After this little 'expedition', Envy definitely would consult with Lust to ask her about the signs._

_A frustrated sigh escaped his enlarged lips, still scowling at the two boys. Why did they have to single him out of all the homunculi?!_

_I mean, I know I killed that annoying Hughes, but c'mon! Grudge much?_

_Even at the moment, Envy still did not feel even a speck of regret or guilt over assassinating the beloved family man. And why would he? Hughes was a meaningless human who lost his life because he was poking his nose in other people's business. Not to mention it was fun shooting the naive fool._

_I still have to figure out what the hell these dimwits are planning, and I'm damn sure it won't be pleasant._

_"...the circle is much more powerful than most.." His ears perked up at hearing the typical loud voice that Ed carried with him. He probably should start musing to himself and begin paying attention to the Elric boys' conversation. After all, it could help him figure out the missing pieces in this puzzle. After tucking the long blonde hair behind his ear, he shifted slightly to his right, blue eyes trained on the back of the boys' heads. Currently, Edward looked like he had discovered something worthwhile, all the of the gesticulations his arms were making and the large smile on his face while he spoke to his brother made that sure._

_"Enough to take out a human in a second. More than enough power to do the same with a homunculus." Envy couldn't help snicker at the excitement in the short alchemist's voice. He really should be more careful with voicing those kinds of thing out in the open, where any enemy (like the homunculus himself) could hear him._

_ Then Envy felt his breath taken away in a sharp exhale, his eyes narrowing in bewilderment. He just mentioned something strange. What in the hell are they talking about?_

_"I seriously don't see any wrongs with this plan. In fact, we better start celebrating him not being here in Amestris!" Edward continued on with the same intense glint in his molten orbs, while Al shook his armor head. "Brother..." At that time, his words were cut short and he turned around as if sensing another person's eyes on him. Immediately, the sin in disguise closed his eyes and slumped slightly as if he had dozed off. After a couple of quiet seconds, he heard Al, albeit much lower, continue._

_"I thought we both agreed on not killing him." This statement alone was enough to startle Envy enough of his supposed 'slumber'. A petite feminine hand closed into a tight fist, not far from the two blonde boys, and blue eyes narrowed in fury._

_Edward faltered for a moment before speaking again. "Al, we're not killing him. I already told you, all we're doing is transferring his soul to the other side of the Gate." Al shushed his brother with a metal finger. "Brother, lower your voice, people might hear us." Nevertheless, his words rattled around the homunculus's brain, taking in the information with a shocked expression._

_They wanted to get rid of him? They wanted to leave him over at the other side of Gateway of Truth?!_

_Those fucking bastards!_

_Now both of his fists were tightened, his nails almost to the point of drawing blood. Oh, those motherfuckers will pay...they will regret the day they ever decided to mess with him. Nobody messed with Envy the Jealous and came back unscathed. Now that he knew what those two morons were planning, they will sure as hell cry their little eyes out when they find out they sacrificed their little grease monkey of a girly friend instead of him! HA! _

_When he was still in Roy Mustang's body, he figured that if something bad was going to happen to him, might as well get a hostage to settle down the pipsqueak. So 'Roy' authoritatively told him to get on to Rush Valley, right where Winry Rockbell was supposed to be. The train whistle blew out in a high-pitched screech, signaling the current passengers that it they arrived to their destination: Rush Valley. Envy instantly stood up and was the first one to step out of the train. His slim legs picked up the pace as he made his way through the busy streets of the congested city, already knowing the location of the Rockbell girl's workplace._

_Having around for quite a while meant that he knew Amestris and all of the places like the back of his hand, and since his job required extensive knowledge and contacts on the sacrifices for Father's plan, that also included close friends and family of those certain sacrifices. Though the girl was not seen as a very big pawn in the game plan, she still was kept on close tabs (ordered by Father of course), and all of the homunculi were obligated to know where she was at all times._

_Switching to the short alchemist's appearance in a somewhat dark corner of a desolate shop, he spotted the large Garfield's sign and smirked, licking his lips. "Show time."_

_._

_So far, so good..._

_The homunculus thought as Winry leaded him to her workshop in order to do the 'check up'. The blonde mechanic closed the door, locking since she was expecting Edward to strip for the routine maintenance."So you want both the arm and leg, right?" She turned around, and was startled to find Edward with a deeply worried expression on his face. In all honesty, he wanted to bust out laughing at her. He never failed to delight in how easily humans were fooled! Nonetheless, Envy kept his composure._

_"Winry..." He said in a grave voice. "You're in danger."_

_Her ocean orbs widened in apprehension and her lips pursed in a tight line in anxiety. "What?" She spoke meekly. "The homunculi..." He inhaled sharply. Shit. Did the mechanic even know about them? It was too late to back down now, so he continued his statement. "...are coming after you." The girl gasped in fear, so he figure she did know what homunculi he was talking about._

_"They want to use you as a hostage to make us do whatever they want. Trust me Win, when I say they won't be merciful with you." To dramatize the moment a bit more, Envy put a bit more angst in the pipsqueak's voice and grew closer to her as if concerned for her well-being. "Today the homonculi have a planned stop at Rush Valley, which means they only came for you!" She gave a small whimper in nervousness and opened her mouth._

_"B-But how do you know they're coming here today?" An exasperated sigh came out of the young man's lips. "There is no times for interrogations, Winry! Just know that they will come-"_

_"Wait, are all seven of them arriving just to get me?" Winry squeaked. He bit his lip for a second and stated. "No. From what I know, Envy is the one in charge of bringing you back to the homunculi lair. You've got to look out for him especially. He's more dangerous than the rest."_

_Ain't that the truth. He snickered to himself, proud of instilling fear in the blonde girl's sapphire eyes. His fake automail hand grabbed her own to pull her close to him. "You need to hide. He probably knows where to look for you so..." He scanned around the small space before a door caught his attention. He opened it and found out it was a storage closet._

_" I want you to stay here and not move a muscle." He pulled her into the darkness, and motioned her to sit with her knees touching her chest. He crouched along with her, and took a moment to mull over the directions he planned in his head before speaking again. "No matter who calls out for you, asks for you, even Garfield, I want you to pretend like you're not even here. Envy's a shape-shifter and he can trick you with a familiar face, so you can't trust anyone who comes looking for you." The girl merely nodded, frightened at all of what was happening in such a short unexpected time, her lips trembling and gripping the wrench tighter than ever._

_"Listen closely. At seven o'clock, I want you to head out of your workshop, but NOT outside of the store. I'll be waiting for you in the costumer seats. If you see me there, then it means you're safe and we managed to keep Envy away for the moment and we should get a move on! Got it?" She nodded again, understanding the boy's direction's loud and clear. "Remember, Win. He can shape-shift into whatever he wants so suspect of everybody that comes in at any given time looking for you. This includes me." The girl looked at him with bewildered eyes._

_"Then how will I know if it's you-?"_

_"Envy can't change his original eye color. The first thing I want you to do when you see me is observe my eyes." Hmm. I can't say my eye-color is purple, it's too unusual. Everybody will be able to tell if I'm impersonating a person just by looking in my eyes! She'll know that, I have to choose a more common iris hue._

_"If the eye color is blue, you'll know it's Envy. If by any chance this happens, which I'm pretty sure it won't, I want you to lure him in the same workshop. Pretend like you don't know it's really him, so you'll have the element of surprise-"_

_"So after that I give him a good whack in the head with my wrench and run like hell, right?!"Winry interrupted him, her eyes flashing anxiously._

_"No." Her lips pursed again in fear. "He's a homunculus, Winry. He won't even feel the wrench, it will be useless. Any type of self-defense or attack you make will not phase him. Thereis only one thing you can do. All seven of the homunculi have a certain weak spot that makes them crumple on the spot. Envy's hair is his own. Pull his hair once and he'll be out like a light."_

_Winry's mouth widened in disbelief. "Really? It's that easy? Just a tug on his hair?"_

_No. You're just a stupid human. The gleeful voice called out inside his head, but he nodded with the same grave expression._

_"Then how come you never pulled his hair all the times he kicked your ass?" Damn, so the girl did know a bit more than he planned she did. Time to think on his feet. "I'm a guy, Winry. Do you know how girly it looks if I suddenly pulled his hair? I would be the laughingstock of the military!" She rolled her eyes, not believing her ears._

_"So you'd rather be beated to a pulp than pulling his hair a bit?"_

_"You just don't understand guy code. If I do that, it it will become a cat-fight. " Again she rolled her eyes, probably thinking that all boys were stupid idiots. He internally smirked, it looked like his excuse won her over._

_"Okay whatever. Then I run like hell, right?"_

_"No. You need to tie him up and duct-tape his mouth shut so when Alphonse and I arrive, he'll be packaged and ready to go. You need to stay beside him to assure he won't get away."_

_"But what if he wakes up?" She whimpered, her hands shaking slightly._

_"I'll most likely already be there. Now listen to me closely, Win. This is very important. " She nodded, urging him to continue._

_"After you tie him up, drag him outside from the backdoor, we don't want any commotion inside the store and risk collateral damage so get him there and wait for us. In case if he does wake up for a second, he'll probably switch to you in order to confuse Alphonse and I, but don't be surprised at this. He's conniving and clever and will try and make us believe that he got to you first and you're held hostage. However, we have the upper leverage since we'll know the tied up Winry will be the real Envy. We'll just play along to catch him in surprise and pretend you are the homunculus until we see fit to grab him and have Mustang take him away. You cannot say a word while this is happening or you will risk him knowing the real intention of the plan."_

_"..." It was clear that she was still afraid,_

_"Don't worry, we won't hurt you. And this is just in case it's even Envy and he switches to you at the last moment! It probably won't even happen. " He reassured her. Oh, it's going to happen alright. All she did was nod uncomfortably, trusting Ed that nothing bad will happen. "Alright."_

_"Take care." After saying a last goodbye, he shut the door where the mechanic was hiding and grinned. Really grinned. Everything was going according to plan. The red electricity crackled and Edward was gone, now a smiling Winry taking his place. He opened the door leading to the main store, determined to make his planning worthwhile._

_._

_"Those idiots are even easier to fool than I thought. "_

_Envy though aloud, still using's Winry's voice mind you, while returning to Garfield's shop._

_The two were clearly suspicious of his behavior, as well as not freaking out like that damn mechanic always does with Ed's that's right, he should probably switch to the Fullmetal pipsqueak already._

_._

_Winry peeked out of the door, a good hour and a half later, to check that the clock had struck exactly 7. Time for her to get out._

_She entered the store, her eyes scanning a familiar face. Then, she saw Elric was looking for her, among the chattering customers , with a worried expression on his face. She exhaled in relief and ran towards him, not even giving him a chance to react, and wrapped her arms around his neck in happiness. Wait. She needed to be sure. Check his eyes, check his eyes... She prayed to God that his eye color was the same molten gold it always had been and looked straight into his face._

_Winry stifled the urge to sob. The eyes were blue! They were a clear crystalline blue, immediately letting her know the person she was hugging was not Ed. No... Why? She closed her own eyes in anguish. No, she didn't want to go through this.._

_"Are you okay, Win?"The soft voice of her childhood friend broke into her despaired thoughts. "You look conflicted." She wiped the miserable expression off her face and forced herself to smile at the imposter._

_"No, I'm fine Ed! I promise. C'mon, you need a check-up. Let's go to my workplace. " He nodded at her, with a small smile of his own as he followed her in. She locked the door, bracing herself to do what she feared most._

_Here goes nothing._

_1...2...3!_

**. .**

**.**

He felt an unpleasant pulling at his soul coming from the other side.

Somehow, the strange wails and moans surrounding him made him feel at home more than the real world ever did. The force that slowly wrenched him away from the dark abyss was painted as a malicious enemy in his mind. He struggled against the invisible phantom fingers all over himself, and in an act of fear and desperation, his hand shot out of the pitch-black swarming bodies he was encompassed in, and blindly grasped one thin wrist.

The other soul didn't scream, but only gave out a sharp gasp in shock, not knowing his intentions.

Of course (for the first time in his life) he meant no harm to it; the only thing he searched for is an anchor to halt the shadowy hand's ministrations. He had to do whatever to resist exiting the Gate. He definitely didn't want to return back there.

No...he saw it.

The blatant sliver of light made him want to shut his eyes because of the painful glare, and it signaled the doors had been opened. He grew closer and closer. The sliver grew wider, and darkness slowly dissipated into the edges of his vision. He pulled again at the same wrist tightly, and he found it unusual the soul was very yielding to his dominant snare. Maybe it didn't feel like him, and wanted to be released from the inky sea that was made out of millions of other souls.

To his panicked dismay, he quickly found out that the arm he was holding on to was not serving as an anchor for him...more like he was serving to wrench the spirit into reality. It was too late to release it, the darkness was completely gone, and a whizzing thin luminescence surrounded him, immediately giving him a headache. Along with the soul he unwillingly dragged with him. The light subsided to be only partially-blindingly bright, and the dizzying motion in his head stopped. All was still, and he stood on a cold surface, white all around him. He was suddenly aware that he could see his own body. His hands right in front of him were visible, along with his thin emerald green hair flowing as if being moved by a gentle breeze. His peripheral vision caught something beside him, and he turned around half expecting it was nothing.

To his great surprise, the one and only Winry Rockbell stood a few feet away next to him. He had snatched her up by accident. Well wasn't this a fucking coincidence... She had a bewildered look in her face, and moved her head back and forth rapidly as if trying to figure out where she was.

"Equivalent Exchange."

A haunting echoing voice rang in both of their ears, and they aimed puzzled expressions right at each other. "._..Truth..._"He whispered apprehensively. The girl adjacent to him furrowed her eyebrows even more. "_What?_" She whispered back. Then, the unthinkable happened.

Her right leg started to to disintegrate into pure nothing.

His own violet orbs widened along with hers, faces both wrenched in terror. She opened her pink lips wanting to cry out in angst, but nothing came , a dizzying dazzling light returned to his eyes, blinding him once more and making his head feel like it was about to , with a burst of all of the colors imaginable, everything immediately went black.

Envy felt lifeless... in a dark void...

That is, until in a shattering second, a searing hot pain exploded in his leg.

_I'm back... but why am I in pain-_

It pulsed through his body like a debilitating disease. His mind briefly registered that he was laying on a dirty ground, on his back, but the pain was too much to acknowledge anything else. _Heal! Heal, dammit_! He thought frantically to himself. He wasn't sure how much he could suffer like this, and a feeling of vomiting rose in his throat.

Why didn't it heal?

It should already be healing!

In a moment, he opened baby blue eyes and directed his line of sight to his leg. Within two seconds of seeing a gory bloody mess instead of a limb and the torturous pain stabbing his brain over and over, he began to shriek at the top of his lungs. It was bloodcurdling screams over and over, and he couldn't stop it. The pain was too much, and he _wasn't healing_.

"WHAT THE **FUCK**!" He finally manged to shout out to no one in particular in a combination of hopelessness and anger, and immediately covered his mouth with a hand. That wasn't _his_voice. It was more feminine, it had a higher pitch, and it... it didn't SOUND like him!

"WINNNNRYY!" The pipsqueak's terrified voice bombarded his ears, but he could not pry his eyes from the gruesome sight of his amputated leg. The pain that enveloped his senses, along with the never ending blood, it hurt so much that... It _disgusted_ him so much, he could not control it anymore.

Envy vomited horridly all over an unfamiliar black skirt and barely missing the leg. Ed had applied both of his gloved hands to his cut-off limb, not caring for the mess and pressed the skin painfully to staunch the profuse bleeding. Behind the two, the younger Elric brother stood there in dumb shock and abhorrence. If he had a stomach, he was pretty he would have been emptying the contents of it at the moment in revulsion like their current victim.

"H-how...How could _this _happen again..." Alphonse whispered shakily. "AL! We have to get her to the hospital, NOW!" The other one suffering kept moaning in agony as the blonde boy ripped up a large piece of his red coat to act as a gauze for the incessant bleeding in his amputated leg and halted abruptly. He looked at the bloody dirty ground, and saw a very familiar one lying around there with a very peaceful expression.

Pale-skinned, muscular, black clothes. Green hair.

His _own _body.

Envy, with his trembling hand, reached over to his head, and pulled back thick locks of blonde hair. The hand shook even more violently, as he realized something even more terrifying than losing a limb. With sapphire-colored eyes wide as saucers in inexplicable fear, he opened his mouth (HER mouth) to shriek all the more louder.

"Please, Winry, calm down," Ed's strangled voice tried to comfort him, but it felt like he was a million miles way. He looked directly at the boy tending to his wounds. HER wounds! "You're going to bleed to death if you don't calm down-" HE could see the anguish in his molten gold eyes. He was trying hard not to cry in front of his beloved.

If only he knew.

"I'm not-" Envy tried to finish his phrase, but felt his breath slowly dying away. Suddenly, everything seemed to be a lot more fuzzy. "I-I'm not-" He directed foreign eyes to his own motionless body, and his vision grew darker. "What is it, Win?" He spoke sorrowfully, holding the girl's body close to his own, and the sin could do nothing to stop it. His strength was too little to push the pipsqueak away, and he felt like he might pass out any second. No, he couldn't let the alchemist know what happened.

At least not yet.

_If I grabbed Winry when I passed through the Gate, her soul is probably in my body! But, why isn't she up yet? Because her soul is human? Nevertheless, she has to stay with me._

Envy looked straight at Ed's eyes again, once again trying to futilely wriggle out of the boy's tight hug. He obviously had a crush on the girl. Ugh. His sight grew darker still, and he had no choice but to lean slight into Edward and whisper in his ear-his voice no longer could carry out to normal tone.

"..._Take his body...with me..."_

Everything went black.

* * *

****Again, I combined two chapters since I felt it best it made more sense :)


	5. Chapter 5

Another update from yours truly!

* * *

.

Ugh. Hospital antiseptic.

The first thing he noticed when he woke up was the horrible stench of it, burning his nostrils and making his bleary eyes water. His vision was still blurry, so he wasn't sure where he was just yet, but he already had a hunch by the rhythmic heart beeps that annoyed but at the same time lulled him into a trance. The second thing noted was the fact that his right leg burned and hurt to an unimaginable pain... He blinked once, twice until everything didn't look blurry anymore but his head pulsed sickeningly, and the white sheets encompassing his body suddenly felt too stifling. He closed his eyes again, the headache growing unbearable, and let out a pained groan.

"Winry?" The alarmed voice of Edward made him groan once more, but this time in unfortunate had transpired before was not a nightmare. By impossible chances, he was now stuck in the body of the blonde mechanic.

Envy turned his head slightly and slowly opened his swollen orbs. There he was. The Fullmetal boy was right beside his bed, sitting on a metal chair and distress filling his feral eyes. "Winry." He repeated a bit on a frantic but note, standing up from his chair, now seeing the girl fully awake. He gave a small sigh of relief as she had been in a coma for almost three days, and extended a shaky hand to her. Without him even thinking twice about it, he rested his palm on the head of his childhood friend, softly touching her golden hair.

"Oh thank God," Ed muttered and craned his neck suddenly to the exit of the beige room. "ALPHONSE! COME OVER HERE QUICK!" He shouted, his strong voice carrying out through the hallways. "SHE'S AWAKE!" After stating this, his attention was brought back to her emotion-less face, and his line of sight fell to her lower limbs. He fell back silently to his chair as the pain started to infect his heart. There should be a silhouette of a right leg beneath those sheets, but instead... empty space. Nothing there. And it was all his fault.

"Winry... I'm-" The blonde boy closed his eyes, the guilt starting to spill in forms of tears. He buried his head into the sheets were her leg was supposed to be, unable to finish his sentence. Envy only stared at the alchemist crumpled literally at his feet, and felt strange. The feeling only incremented when he noted how his shoulders started to tremble slightly and his fists grabbed the sheets in frustration.

"I'm so...sorry. It's all my damn fault," He choked out finally in cracking voice, still facing white fabric instead of her. If only he'd listened to Al, if only he wasn't so stubborn. The homunculus heard the tear-laced tone, and realized he was crying. All of this felt so strange... Someone was crying for him? Baby blue eyes narrowed immediately. No. He was crying for Winry Rockbell. He was nothing. In an instant, fury filled his irises.

"Yes. It is your fucking fault." Winry's voice assaulted his eardrums, and he almost gasped at the cruelty, at the _hatred _each word contained. It was her voice, there was no denying it, but hearing her take such a dark tone made him almost not recognize it. Then he felt his heart shatter. She did blame him for everything, she would hate him forever, _No, Winry, please no I know I deserve it but please don't hate me if you do ill die- -_His head finally lifted up to meet with her gaze. Azure eyes met with amber ones. There was an inexplicable rage within her orbs, and Edward didn't even notice the tears streaming like free-flowing rivers, already dripping into the sheets. He saw it in her eyes. She didn't say it, but he saw it, clear as water.

_I hate you._

"Winry!" Alphonse soft voice broke the silence, his metal armor making enough noise to awaken every patient on the current floor. Edward was too shell-shocked to even greet his brother, his head hung low, this time facing the tile floor.

"You're awake!" He walked closer to the girl in happiness, and saw her angry face erase into nothingness. A blank slate. She didn't even acknowledge his presence. He put his metal hand on top of hers gently, and was surprised to see her quickly shake off her hand like if he burned her with his touch. Like if she was disgusted with him. Al looked at his brother, slumped pathetically on the chair, and noticed the droplets of water pooling on the floor. What in the hell had happened before he came? Suddenly, Winry's sapphire eyes widened in panic and she whipped her head around the room, seemingly looking for something.

"Where is he?" She demanded. "Where IS HE?!" Alphonse put both hands in a yielding manner, not wanting to aggravate the girl more than she was. "Please calm down, Win. What are you talking about?"

"ENVY!" She roared in fury.

The magnitude of rage in her scream was so impacting, even Edward looked at her with clear shock and fear in his eyes. She didn't even let them a chance to speak as she was already screaming again. "YOU FUCKERS CAN'T DO ANYTHING RIGHT, CAN YOU!?" Both Elric brothers were now backing away from the manic Winry, pure terror plastered on their faces. Finally, Al shook off his fear and stepped towards the girl.

"I have him right here in my armor, Win. Don't worry- -" In an instant, she tore the sheets from her body and sat up harshly, pointing a finger at him.

"Get..him...out." She gritted out dangerously. A moment of silence covered the room. "NOW!" She roared once again, her eyes almost ablaze in a blue rage. Immediately, Alphonse opened his chest plate and let Envy topple over like a sack of potatoes to the floor. Winry got out of bed, albeit with a bit of a struggle, and hopped with her good leg to where the homunculus' body was. Ed rushed to her, seeing as she was losing her balance and grabbed her by the waist so she wouldn't fall. She merely turned to look at him with an glare which promptly told him to back the fuck off.

She exhaled loudly and looked at them with a deadly glare. "Now. Get the hell out of my room." They didn't need to be told twice.

"SHUT THE FUCKING DOOR YOU IMBECILES!" The two brother scrambled again to the room and pawed the door shut quickly only to run. Run far far away from Winry, who was clearly suffering from a psychotic break. After waiting for a couple of seconds to ensure they were far enough away, Envy looked down to the floor and slowly crouched down to where his own body was. After losing his balance for keeping his weight only on one leg, he resorted to merely sitting on the floor while staring at his own face. She looked so peaceful. She didn't look dead.

He growled, and promptly shoved her shoulder, well his own, as an attempt to wake her up. In reality, he wasn't one-hundred percent sure Winry was in his body, he made an educated assumption. Which is why he wanted for his body to already open his eyes, to see who was in there. If there was anyone in there at all. "C'mon. Wake up.." He grumbled, shoving at his own shoulder with the girl's foot.

After quite a while just looking at himself and shoving at the body with his foot, he exhaled exasperatedly and tried to stand up from his sitting position, but found it quite difficult. Now he was noticing how weak this body was compared to his own, and obviously now even more since the girl hadn't eaten since that fateful day. He would need help from the fullmetal pipsqueak or the tin-can.

"PIPSQU- I mean, EDWARD!" He shouted. Immediately, the alchemist almost broke down the door. He lifted an arm. "I need help. Lift me up." In an instant, the golden haired boy obeyed and carried him to his bed. His amber eyes looked dull and lifeless. His lips curled up into a small smile. He liked that. Ed didn't seemed to want to leave, as he just stood beside the bed, sight looking anywhere except him. "You can leave now."He stated annoyed. Winry's irritated voice reached his ears, and his heart ripped a bit more.

"I was talking to Alphonse on who we should get for your automail. But then, we realized that you would obviously want to make it yourself." He chuckled, a bitter sound even for him. Envy said nothing. In a moment of instinct, he suddenly swooped down and pressed his lips against Winry's cheek, and then looked into the horrified blue eyes.

_"I dont wan't you to hate me.."_He whispered, golden eyes burning with a intense hurt, before leaving abruptly. After a long while of silence, Envy finally opened his mouth. "UGH!"He wiped his cheek with his hand in disgust, not even believing Ed had the balls to pull that off. He KISSED HIM! Well, he thought he was kissing Winry, so it didn't amount to much, but STILL! Now all he wanted to do was sleep. He really was exhausted.

..

"She hates me, Alphonse. " Edward spoke bitterly. "She hates me for what I did." Al sighed. "No, she doesn't. She's just having a hard time coping with everything. I mean, she did just lose her leg."

The two brothers were currently in the waiting room of the hospital, waiting for the doctor to let them know if she was going to be discharged tomorrow or she would be kept for the weekend.

"I saw it in her eyes!"The short alchemist insisted, depressed beyond hope. "She's not acting like herself at the moment, Ed." Alphonse reassured his brother. "Anything you might have _seen _in her eyes or heard her say doesn't account for anything. You know her as well as I do, and you know it in your heart it's not true. " Ed stayed silent, pondering his words, obviously still not fully convinced.

"I wonder why she wanted Envy with her." Alphonse wondered out loud, changing the subject so his brother didn't look so hopelessly sad. Ed's brows furrowed as he had thought the same thing. " I don't know. I'm thinking of possible reasons, but they all don't make sense."

Al snorted. "You could actually thought of something? I came up with a blank." For the first time since Winry lost her leg, Edward gave a small smile. "Just one, but it's fucking ridiculous."

"Let me hear it."

"That Winry secretly has a crush on Envy and now is mourning her loss in the privacy of her hospital room. "

"..."

"OR! She's a necrophiliac and wants to take advantage of the body-"

"EW. Brother, STOP. "

. .

"You probably want to get back to Risembool so you can start fixing up your very own automail limb." Alphonse tried to spark conversation with the mute girl as they boarded the train from Rush Valley to her home town. "Granny must be missing you like crazy-" He didn't hear the rest of his sentence, as he was contemplating what to do next.

The most logical thing was to stay here in order for some mechanic to make him an automail leg. He can't keep on using the dumb brothers as his crutches! But from what Ed said, Winry would want to make her own automail,and it would seem strange if he did stay. Then there was the impending question. Why doesn't he just tell them he's not Winry!?

It's not like they'll kill him wearing her face!

...Would they?

He shook his head. As of right now, he was on planning on divulging anything. First things first, he wanted stupid Winry to wake up so they could BOTH try and figure out ways to reverse this. He needed to get rid of them. " I don't want you guys accompanying me home. I can do that on my own." He stated curtly, looking at Edward and Alphonse's crestfallen expression.

"But Winry, you need help-"

"I can do it on my own." He repeated himself dangerously, leaving no room for argument. "...Okay, if that's what you really want." Al stated reluctantly. Edward kept quiet.

"Give me Envy's body." This time Al shook his head vehemently. "No, Win! He's really REALLY heavy! You'll hurt yourself carrying him!" Finally, Ed found his voice. "Why do you want him?" He demanded.

Envy glared at the Pipsqueak raising his voice at him. "None of your damn business." He spat. "Tell me why, Winry." Edward hissed. "Why do you care?" At this question, Ed finally quieted down. Envy smirked in satisfaction and turned to Alphonse. "I don't have all day. C'mon. Hand him over." As Al reluctantly started to remove his chest plate, the blonde girl stopped him.

"No, no. Inside the train!"

After he did so, which got him many weird looks from the passengers, the two bid Winry goodbye and she hopped on the train without a second glance.

. .

Envy sighed in relief as he finally plopped down on the luxury king-sized bed. After arriving to Resembool, he hitched another train back to Central (there was no morning tickets for Rush Valley) and rented a presidential suite in a nice hotel, using the girl's money to rent it and also paying some thick burly men to carry the body to his room, no questions asked. He looked at the body once more. It was already three days. She should be waking up by now! "Ugh, whatever. She has to sometime." He grumbled tiredly.

In no time, the homunculus fell into a deep sleep, that is until, something woke him up.

"Agh," A low moan came from the green-haired sin's mouth, making him look at the body in shock. She was finally stirring! His blue eyes widened in excitement, and he sat up on the bed, looking at her move around a bit before slowly sitting up on the couch too.

"Woah...where am I?" The in-between gender voice of Envy sounded strange with that confused/slightly scared tone. She even made him sound innocent. It was quite disgusting. Violet eyes widened to silver dollars. as she did not recognize the voice as her own. It sounded too husky and rough to be hers!

"Wha-?" She spoke again only to gasp squeakily and cover her mouth. Winry felt unfamiliar fabric on her lips. What the heck? Was she wearing gloves? Her eyebrows furrowed in puzzlement as she removed her hands from her lips and gave another gasp. What were these fingerless black _things_? Then she noted something even more strange._  
_

_Wait a minute. These aren't my hands. These aren't my arms! They're too-too muscular to be mine! What the-_

Green hair fell in front of her face, and she grabbed at it with shock.

_THIS ISN'T MY HAIR!_

"Ah, you're FINALLY awake!" She swiveled to see where the familiar voice was coming from, and almost passed out from shock. It was HER! What the hell was going on here?! "WHA- Why do you look like me?!" Damn, this voice kept on scaring her. Envy winced at the sound his own voice made sounding so afraid. It was terrible for him to hear! Winry stood up from the couch and ran to the nearest mirror, a large vanity mirror in the master bedroom.

As soon as she rested her eyes on her reflection, she pinched herself. This couldn't be possibly be true. This was a dream. No, a nightmare. She shook slightly as she took in all her appearance. Sharp looking dark hair, skimpy mid-riff baring top and skirt. The red tattoo stamped on her thigh. Envy's reflection was staring back at her.

She pinched herself again. "Come on, wake up.."

"This isn't a dream, blondie." The same voice, HER voice, shocked her, and she could see her own reflection behind her. The Winry- look alike had arms crossed and a deep scowl on her face.

She pinched herself, over and over again, waiting to be woken up. "Stop it, you idiot." Envy growled at her, grabbing her by the arm and she looked at him with wide amethyst eyes. His eyes. She looked down at the arm that was touching her, and knew no dream could be this realistic. In fear, she tried to push the Winry doppelganger off, but instead ended up throwing Envy across the room. As her own body sailed by like if it was five pounds and hit a large painting with a sickening _crack, _she realized the truth... She put her hands to her mouth in horror, then looked at the hands that weren't hers.

A horrible bloodcurdling scream filled the room. Envy fell from the wall with a dull thud, glass shards falling like a glittering rain. He groaned in pain, all the while she kept on shrieking and slowly tried to get up from the floor, gritting his teeth at the awful noise his voice made when forced into such a high pitch.

_Ugh, stop screaming!_

Finally, he got up, and took a deep breath. "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Immediately, Winry grew quiet, wide violet eyes looking at him with fear.

"Okay..so. You're in my body and I'm in your body. Now what?"

She shook her head in terror. "I- I don't know!" Envy sighed in disgust. "Can you stop looking so weak and pathetic?! My body needs to be displayed proudly! A confident grin in the face, strong voice. Not this monstrosity!" She chose to ignored his comments and asked him in the same fearful voice.

"How did this happen?"

"Your stupid childhood friends are the ones to blame, sweetheart." Now it was her time to wrinkle her nose. She didn't like how Envy made herself look at the moment.

"How?"

"They wanted to... " Suddenly, he had a fantastic idea. No greater than fantastic. He was going to pin her against the Elric brothers. Oh yes, he was and he was going to enjoy it.

"They wanted to kill you."

* * *

Kinda rushed through the ending a bit, I just wanted to get it done. So, what you think?


End file.
